<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a bad porno plot by grossgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108109">a bad porno plot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossgirl/pseuds/grossgirl'>grossgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>some bad plots series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Edited, F/M, Facials, Female Eren Yeager, Genderbending, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Webcam Model!Eren, this is so shit why am i posting this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossgirl/pseuds/grossgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager, known loner and freak, is a webcam model. Reiner finds clips of her stream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>some bad plots series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a bad porno plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was horny and wrote this in like, 2 hours on my phone and barely checked it for errors. please excuse my lack of vocabulary, spelling mistakes and generic plot. It’s just for fun. all characters are 18 in this but I tagged as underage cause I know people are iffy on high school pwp (which is understandable). </p>
<p>hope you enjoy! may add another chapter if...uh...people like it.</p>
<p>edited 01/02/2021</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren Yeager was a webcam model.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">It’s something Reiner is still having to wrap his head around, as it still sounds as batshit as it is. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Eren Yeager</span> </em> <span class="s1">, known for being a loner and a bit of a freak among her peers, was a webcam model.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Now, the girl wasn’t a very popular one if he was being honest. Which made sense since he probably would have heard it from the other guys in his classes and football team. The idea of one of their classmates being secret pornstar was something that ironically sounded like the plot of a bad porno. Reiner himself only found her while absentmindedly clicking random videos on in his recommendations at 1:00am on his laptop, going down a rabbit hole of...</span> <span class="s2">questionable</span> <span class="s1"> content until he recognised the bright green eyes and honey skin tone in a thumbnail. Said video reading, “Titania 11/4/20XX”.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Reiner had found the video, it took him a good two minutes before thickly swallowing and clicking on it. It wasn’t that Eren was ugly, by any accounts. And while she didn’t exactly dress to flatter herself, sticking to baggy hoodies and jeans, the brunette had a cute face (in a gym uniform, hell, Historia had some competition). He remembers in middle school, Eren was a lot more outgoing and stubborn, often getting into memorable fights with their classmate, Jean. It was even rumoured she had a crush on Reiner at the time. But when highschool started, she would become a lot more aloof and quite, only keeping to her two equally freaky friends, Armin and Mikasa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The video in question was about 10 minutes long, and contained various short clips of a previous livestream Eren, or ‘Titania’ as she called herself online, had done. She was laying back on various cushions, wearing a white skirt and t-shirt, along with a sports visor and green leg-warmers. Reiner obviously assumed she was dressed as a sports player, probably tennis. But none of that was important cause Eren Yeager was on his screen with her legs spread, her tits out and was rubbing her pussy through her panties.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Along with the video, he could see the live chat of her stream. It had less then 50 people he thinks but the shit they were saying to Eren were so...shameless.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Desperate to show off that pretty pussy</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Such beautiful tits, you should play with them more baby</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>want to knock up that pussy and make u mine xxxx</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>showing ur little pussy like that, need some spending money sweetheart??</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner was humiliated at how quick a load he shot at the, if he was being honest, short video. Eren didn’t even talk all that much in the clips, just moaned and drooled, having a gorgeous glassy eyed look on her face as she rubbed her sopping wet underwear. You could see her pussy through the white panties before she finally shed them, showing off her bare cunt to the camera. And just as the clip was getting good, Eren spreading her lips to show off the wet pink inside of that pussy, the video ended.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And to the football players shame, he kept skipping back to those final moments, imagining the idea of spilling his hot cum inside her until he was shooting all over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">School the next day was an absolute nightmare, as Reiner kept staring at Eren throughout the entire day. Through classes they shared and in the general hallways, always ending up getting caught by her. And kept getting caught by his friends too, to his embarrassment. With Ymir’s elbow jabs and sly grinning, and Historia’s eyebrow raising and pursed lips, his face was a blotched, red mess. Jean was the first person to actually say something to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since when were you into Yeager?” he snickers, catching Reiner staring at the girl in the cafeteria, “She’s a total bore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tore his eyes away from the girl, who was with her duo of goth and dorky friends, wearing her usual boring clothes and glared at Jean. He was sitting with his usual friend group at their usual table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bertholdt, probably his closest friend and the only person he considered telling his situation to, rolled his eyes, “Only reason you’re saying that is because Eren kicked your ass in middle school.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jean’s snickering quickly stopped, to which Historia’s began.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t she have a huge crush on you in middle school?” Historia commented, “Just ask her out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough,” Reiner groaned, putting his face in his hands to his his shame.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ymir and Jean just went into a fit of laughter until a shadow overtook over his table. His eyes followed the shadow to see a set of green eyes looming over the table. Eren stood above the table, glaring down at Reiner with a look of disdain. The tablegot quiet and really uncomfortable, most choosing to not look the brunette in the eyes. Reiner felt like he was gonna be sick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I talk to you?” she asked lowly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner looked to Bertholdt, who along with Ymir and Jean, looked extremely uncomfortable and downright scared of Eren. Historia just continued to stare at her phone. It was pretty well known that Eren had this ability to make you feel as small and weak as possible, and she had a constant aura of ‘I will ruin you’ that even Annie couldn’t attain. He nodded and stood up stiffly, and began following the girl out of the cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren led him to the schools storeroom, shaking the door handle to check if it was unlocked. She walked into the room, and the blonde followed suit, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he shut the door, he was pushed up against the door by the terrifyingly and surprisingly strong brunette.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“YEAGER, WHAT THE FUCK?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’d you find my stream?” she growled in a demanding tone, “I would have seen if you came into my stream, but I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t kno-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren pulled Reiner slightly off the door and slammed him back against it, “Stop bullshitting me, you’ve been staring at me all flustered the whole day. So unless you suddenly fell in love with me or some shit, you found my stream and now can’t look me in the eye. Where. Did. You. Find. It?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner was getting lost in his words, unsure if he should tell her about the video in fear of her wrath. He finally stammered out, “T-There was a video.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren stared at him for a moment, jaw clenched and with a fiery gaze. She let go of his varsity jacket she had been using as leverage, holding her eyes on his.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have the link?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This chick really liked humiliating him, didn’t she? He nodded his head and mumbled some excuse about saving the link to report. A lie. But admitting that it was within a hidden set of links to his favourite porn would make him want to throw himself off a roof.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Send me the link tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner frowned, looking down dejectedly as he knew she was going to report the video and get it taken down, “Oh, yea, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a beat of silence</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Blow a load to me, Braun?” Eren said with condescending smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner looked away and stuck his hands in his pockets, annoyed at the smug look on her face. Eren’s eyebrows rose, “Wait, really? That’s flattering.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s flattering to know I can get the great Reiner Braun hard,” Eren’s tone was haughty, “And not just some old rich guys.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner was getting borderline pissed at her attitude, “Well, I’m not interested in gossip so you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren didn’t look at all convinced, crossing her arms leaning to the side. Not that he blamed her. If Jean was the one who found it, everyone would know by this morning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do know you have a huge piece of leverage over me? Could have your way with me if you wanted?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not exactly into basically raping chicks, Yeager,” he gave an unimpressed look, “And I don’t like the insinuation that I would.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren’s lips pressed together into an unsure pout. If Reiner was being honest for a second, the idea of having his way with Eren and getting to see that pretty pussy again was extremely tantalising, almost drool inducing. Maybe it was because he knew Eren, but he couldn’t get her moaning of his head. How she was basically crying with pleasure as she grinded up against her hand in desperation for a release <em>he never got to see</em>. But he wasn’t into girls that weren’t into it too so that was out of the question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Which is why it came as a surprise he could feel her </span> <span class="s2"> <em>thigh</em> </span> <span class="s1"> start to rub harshly against his crotch, against semi he was sporting. Reiner began to stutter out something as she looked up at him with half lidded eyes.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren laughs softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You’re probably thinking the webcam shit is just something I do out of necessity, that it’s act cause I so </span> <span class="s2"><em>desperately</em> </span> <span class="s1">need the cash,” she leaned in to whispered hotly in his ear, her hands pressed against his broad chest. It had crossed his mind a bit as Eren never gave off the idea that she was broke. Her dad was a ran his own clinic for gods sake.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She continued, “But it’s actually so much more simple.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner, at this point, was struggling not to rut against the thigh that was getting his cock hard, “Then why do it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like it,” she shrugged her shoulders, starting to kiss jaw, “I love when people tell me how good I am. How nice my tits are. How pretty my pussy is. Did you get to see it Reiner?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde was in absolute disarray when she began unbucking his jeans, chest heaving due to his breathing, sweating even more than Bertholdt usually did. He nodded his head, still holding eye contact with Eren.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled, and pulling him away from the door and back against some shelves to kiss him. Immediately into the kiss she was nipping and sucking at his bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth. Reiner was a weak man, and followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mouth tasted of strawberry soda, something she was probably sipping at in the cafeteria. Her tongue rubbed heavily against his and while Eren was essentially sucking his tongue, moaning heavily into his mouth, she got his jeans to drop revealing very basic blue boxers. Eren pulled away and laughed breathily, “Always thought you’d be a tighty-whitey guy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that still an insult?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren was too busy sucking his neck to answer. He moaned softly as she began pawing at his neck roughly, biting and sucking bruises like an animal. As this mauling continued her hand would slowly creep down to the the tent that was growing in his boxers. She suddenly stopped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl pulled back, “Fucking hell, how <em>big</em> are you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner was about to snap out a response to the, while complimentary, also embarrassing question, until Eren had dropped to her knees. He basically held his breath as the brunette began softly lick and suck at his cock through the fabric. She was breathing deeply in against his cock. His hips unintentionally pushed for more of that friction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmh,” she hummed, “You smell so good down here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What is up with this girl? Why is she so horny? Why is she hitting all the right points in getting him rock hard? After a minute or two of Eren teasing him through his boxers, she finally hooked the edge of his boxers with her fingers. She pulled them down to reveal Reiner’s (if he could brag a bit) rather large length.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren moaned at the sight of it, letting the cock rest flush on her face, “Your so fucking big, this has to be 8 inches at least.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-Nine,” Reiner tried to say straight but Eren had began stroking his length with those soft hands. The same ones that had her moaning as she played with her clit.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You like showing off your big cock, Braun? I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren started with kissing up and down the sides of his cock, licking and sucking and basically worshipping the thing. Her eyes were in that glassy look he remembered from the video. She was slowly covering it with her spit, getting his cock nice a wet before taking the head of his cock into those pretty lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moaned softly at the taste of the precum that had begun dripping down off the head, licking it off like some erotic treat. He wanted to badly for her to take more of him in, wanted her to choke so badly on his cock. This wasn’t like random girls he met a parties that had no experience with sex and were usually drunk along with him. Eren knew what she was doing and for some reason knew how to expertly suck dick. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tastes so nice,” she said softly against the tip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Eren just deepthroated him and Reiner was a fucking mess above her. He was clenching and unclenching his hand on some random shelves, nearly crying out at the head of his cock going deep inside her throat. She swallowed around him, and he could feel her throat straining at the space his dick was taking up. Eren was there, moaning with him, stroking his thigh pulling her head up and down his cock while fisting the base of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the fuck have you not been caught doing this?” he groaned out harshly, hips moving to gently fuck into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner hissed as Eren’s mouth released his cock, her face was wet with tears after burying it so deep in that magical throat. She kissed up and down the length, softly licking the underside of the head, “Private website, have to pay a big subscription and shit to see anyone and even then theres less then 500 on the site. Just a bunch of old rich dudes that’ll get into shit if their exposing camgirls.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mouth became occupied again, taking his dick back into her mouth and sucking like she was born for it. There was no other answer because Eren was enjoying this way too much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner was going to orgasm then and there until she pulled off his cock completely, almost coughing. Strings of wet drool continued to connect her lips to the head of his cock. She grinned cheekily at him, slapping his wet dick on her cheek erotically, rubbing up against it</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want you to shoot your cum all over me,” she said, kissing down the length until she was sucking and licking his heavy balls, moaning softly against them “Can feel how much of its waiting to get out these big balls.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Fuck, Eren, please,” he pleaded out at her words.,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette was right and she stroked and stroked his cock to completion, cum spurting out of the tip like a fountain. Eren pulled back and opened her mouth wide as his semen splattered onto her face and onto her tongue. She moaned as the taste hit her tongue, the sight making his hips twitch. The girl milked his cock for all it was worth, cum continuing to drip and land on her face, cheeks and nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reiner was a panting, overstimulated wreck. Eren continued to stroke his cock lovingly, which he tried to pull away from but gave up when she deepthroated the length until Reiner was completely soft.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was...”he began to finally speak but his mind was basically blank.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good?” she finished, kissing around the base of his cock before finally pulling his boxers back up, “You looked so good, moaning for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Reiner was busy pulling his trousers up and buckling his belt, Eren had found a cloth to wipe her face with. Much to his disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eren, I-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly the closet door was slammed open and to both their horror the school janitor, Levi, stood looming in the entrance. At this point the both of them were comedically clinging to each other in fear of the man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I certainly hope nothing inappropriate is going on in here,” he growled out in a tone of pure disgust, to which the two took that as their cue to leave immediately.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they were out and down the hall, Reiner realised that the next period had already started. He swore under his breath and turned to Eren, who was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, “Hehe...sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Reiner was surprised to see the previous confident girl now flushing red with her hands in her hoodies pockets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eren-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reiner-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both stared at one another until Eren sighed dramatically. She pulled a pen out of her pockets, grabbing his hand and writing a phone number on his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For the video,” she said, pausing for a moment, “And if your bored or something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eren then turned on her heel and left, walking down the hallway towards the girls bathroom. Leaving Reiner there to look between the phone number he got and the girl that had given him the best blowjob he’d ever experienced.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rubbed his face. What the hell was he going to do?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk how Ao3 skins work, so i picked the basic one and im hoping for the best. might edit later</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>